


Build God, Then We’ll Talk

by prcttyodd



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Buckle up, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn, some romcom shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: Ally Campana absolutely cannot stand Jackson Maine. The arrogant asshole always found a way to mess with her and ruin her mood, and it was no secret that he felt the same about her.That was just how it was in the music industry, people had their rivalries. Ally had never expected to have problems with THE Jackson Maine, but life is just full of fucking surprises isn't it?Full of surprises indeed, just one second can change a life forever, and Ally quickly finds herself learning that.[AU]





	1. Notes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is coming soon, just wanted to post and give you all the summary and such just give you an idea of what’s coming! Maybe I’ll surprise y’all and post the first chapter soon, who knows with me. When I have an idea, I HAVE AN IDEA DAMMIT

SUMMARY: 

Ally Campana absolutely cannot stand Jackson Maine. The arrogant asshole always found a way to mess with, and it was no secret that he felt the same about her. 

That was just how it was in the music industry, people had their rivalries. Ally had never expected to have problems with THE Jackson Maine, but life is just full of fucking surprises isn't it? 

Full of surprises indeed, just one second can change a life forever, and Ally quickly finds herself learning that. 

[AU]

XX 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

Another ASIB AU? Love that for me. Sorry, I just can't help when I have a burning idea okay? 

Has anyone noticed that every ASIB full length fic I've posted is named after a panic! at The Disco song? Wild. 

Anyhow, as you can see, I have a thing for AUs. And I have a little secret love for starting out as enemies trope. 

I guess if that trope isn't really your thing, this fic won't be for you. Also, if you don't like slow burn, I would stay away as well. 

XX

NOTES:

-Ally and Jackson's personalities may seem OOC at times, but it is simply to fit the story. Nothing too crazy though, don't worry. It's an AU after all. 

-as always, the playlist for this story as well as all of my other stories is on my SoundCloud, prcttyoddwattpad (long I know, prcttyodd was taken smh)


	2. A Fucking Muppet With Plastic Surgery

A/N: hm just a quick note that things in this are supposed to over satirized and such for entertainment purposes lmao, this is all for fun and not supposed to represent real life at all. Just figured I'd clear that up in case that's not really your thing.

 

XX

 

**jay @headlessdragon**

 

**ally campana looks like a fucking muppet with plastic surgery lmao**

 

**liked by jacksonmaine and 6,040 others**

 

Ally stared down at her phone, sort of dumbfounded. Surely, this had to be fake. It had to be edited. Sadly, it wasn't any of those things. It was real. She was looking at the actual tweet herself.

 

"Do you see this shit? Oh my god!" She exclaimed, standing up and shoving her phone into her manager's face.

 

He took the phone from her, reading the tweet, his eyes slightly squinted. "Yeah? What about it? It's a common thing on the internet, I thought you knew that by now."

 

"I do. That's not the part I'm concerned about. You know how many times I've been called a puppet? Anyways, look who liked it. Jackson Maine. THE Jackson Maine. It's his real account." Ally seemed to be awfully dismayed about this whole thing, and it was honestly quite funny for her manager. She lied and always said she never cared about what the media and other people in the industry thought about her, but she secretly did. She would never admit it, but it was very obvious.

 

"Ally. It's probably not even really him. Sure, he probably goes onto the account occasionally but it's also run by his team and such. Just like your social media."

 

"It's still unprofessional, Rez. Either way. You know what? I don't care. I just wanted to show you. And as always, I'm just being dramatic."

 

Rez sighed. "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you put too much thought into things that don't matter. How about the new record and tour? Have you thought about that yet?"

 

It was Ally's turn to sigh (and also roll her eyes). "I already told you. I don't know if I want to release a new record and announce a new tour just yet. It hasn't even been a year yet! Weren't you just telling me to just let the hype remain for a bit? Why don't YOU make your mind up?"

 

"You're Ally Campana. The hype around you in general is going to be real for awhile. But as with any artist, taking too much time in between records makes people less excited. Look at any artist coming back after a hiatus. The lead singles do well, sure, but when the record releases, you have nothing. Well, not nothing, but less than before. And that's not what you want."

 

"Rez, I know by now how this all works. You don't have to explain it everytime. You keep saying I'm Ally Campana and that I'm loved by everyone, then you say the next record is going to flop. Pick a side." She stood up and he gripped her wrist. She glared back at him with scowl.

 

"Darling, you're taking this as a personal attack. You're not listening to me. It happens to everyone. I'm your manager. I have to tell you the truth and help you out with what's best for you. Of course people love you. You're just what people like to see. A girl that came from nothing and worked her way to the top, dazzling everyone around her. People love that."

 

"You know I hate when you say things like that." She did. Yeah, she had no bones about her story. She had grown up in a small and cozy little home with only her father, spending her days playing piano and writing songs in notebooks that her father would have to buy each week. She realized that making music was all she ever wanted to do, but it wasn't all that easy to make it. Especially for someone like her, who knew absolutely nobody and had no reason for anyone to pay attention to her. That people knew of.

 

She played wherever she could, usually at bars and places of the like. Nothing really came of it. Sure, it was nice to see things uploaded on social media and hearing the few that did take the time to listen to give her praise. But, it really never went anywhere. Until her best friend Ramon bought and opened up a drag/gay bar, and allowed her to play there. He had many performers that all had talents of their own, and felt Ally deserved a spot among them. It did her wonders, surprisingly enough, when one night Rez came and seen her. Just like that, she was presented with the tools she needed. She didn't struggle as much as some people growing up, so she felt bad using that as a marketing tactic. It wasn't like she was poor or had hard circumstances, it just felt dirty. But the entirety of her team insisted otherwise.

 

"It's just simply the truth." He said, shrugging. There was no use arguing with him. Rez never changed his opinion, barely even wanted to hear other sides of an argument apart from his own. Ally had tried many times.

 

She decided to change the subject. "What about Jackson Maine? What do people see in him? Why is he so famous?"

 

"Eye candy. He's a rugged country bad boy. Women love to fantasize about being with him, men love fantasizing about actually being him. Not that I understand it, but I've been around here long enough to know his type."

 

"Yeah, he doesn't look like a fucking muppet with plastic surgery huh? And, I wonder what all of those women will say when they see the tweet he liked."

 

"Again, probably not him." Of course he would address the first part and not the second. Long as the two had known each other, they still had never had nothing more than a business relationship. She felt like she owed him a lot, but still didn't feel like she could even call him a friend. She supposed it was fine. Better to not mix business and personal relationships, right?

 

"They don't know that!"

 

"They do."

 

"Whatever you say. You're always right. I get it."

 

"Ally, don't let this anger you this much. It isn't worth it. It's just a tweet."

 

"Yeah, just a tweet. I'm about to just hand over all of my social media entirely." She wanted to handle hers as well as let her team use it, to give a more personal feeling to her fans. But now, she just realized how negative it all was for her.

 

"It'll be fine. Just let it pass like you always do. This isn't the first time you received hate."

 

He was right, it wasn't. But didn't every artist receive hate at some point? Even the sweetest of people still pissed someone in the world off. "Okay. If you say so." Then she walked away, neither of them uttering another word.

 

XX

 

"Hello and welcome back to the show! My name is Alison and I am your host with the most gossip and news stories! Today, Jackson Maine liked a tweet shading Ally Campana! And it was pretty harsh, too! I'll put it up on the screen in case you haven't seen it for yourself. We have never before seen any bad blood between the two, but is this the start of something?"

 

Ally huffed, shutting her laptop with a force so hard it was surprising that the thing didn't break. "What kind of fucking world do we live in where this shit is news. What is that shit?"

 

Ramon, who was sitting beside her, had a different idea. "You're so famous, bitch! There's literally a whole news story dedicated to someone liking a tweet making fun of you! That's fame right there."

 

"Shut up." She said, unable to fight off the smile that was making its way onto her face. She playfully shoved him, almost making him fall off the couch.

 

"Jackson Maine... have you two ever spoken before?"

 

"Not really. I've met him a few times and he seemed decent. Guess it turns out that he thinks I look like a muppet."

 

"It was probably just his team. His career is likely dying so they gotta make some controversy, you know? Get the people talking about him."

 

"But why me? Like, what the fuck?"

 

"You know why? Because you're a star, baby."

 

"Ramon."

 

"What? You're acting like it's not the truth. Trying to play like you're so humble is SO tiring, bitch. Just own up to it. You're famous."

 

"I know that. But do you really think I want to be as arrogant as someone like Jackson Maine?"

 

"Alison was right. This is the start of some bad blood." The man joked, chuckling.

 

"Never said that. Like I said, I don't know him. This is one of our first interactions. I need to look into him a bit more. The most I know is that his father paved the way for him. Typical. I was talking to Rez and he told me most people just see him as eye candy anyway, he's another one of those people that just made their way into this industry because people think they're beautiful. I may look like a muppet, but at least I do work!"

 

"You don't look like a muppet. C'mon Ally. You're beautiful, people on the internet just like to be bold. You know those bitches won't say it to your face."

 

"Yeah, I guess. Are you just saying that because we're friends?" She looked over at him, a genuine display of insecurity. Ramon had known her forever, and knew how low she thought of herself sometimes. Growing up, she always had problems with her nose. She still did, but felt silly bringing it up, so she kept it to herself now. It had only gotten worse once she rose to fame, though. In fact, her face held her back quite a bit. So many people had told her that if people didn't have something nice to look at, there was no point. They didn't give a fuck about what you had to say. She had believed it for so long, and the thoughts of those sorts of things still ran through her mind.

 

"No, of course not. Don't be so hard on yourself. Sure, there are people out there that are gonna be rude, but then there are so many more that love you. Just ignore the others. Do what you love, and fuck the rest. Isn't that what they say?"

 

"Oh my god, you did NOT just quote Little Miss Sunshine on me. The fuck is that shit."

 

"But I did."

 

The two began to laugh hysterically, as if it were the most funny thing either of them had ever heard.

 

"I'm glad to have you, Ramon. You're my best friend." She said, pulling him in for a hug. "You always will be."

 

"I'm glad you didn't forget about me when you got famous." He joked, to which she slapped him lightly on the shoulder. 

 

She paused for a moment before speaking, squinting at him. "Wait... who are you again?"

 

"You May be a singer, but you sure as hell can't act."

 

"Asshole. Goodbye. Get out of my house."

 

"No can do. What are you going to do, get security on me?"

 

Ally chuckled. Ramon was probably the most real person that she had left, that she would ever have. She felt she would never have anybody quite like him, anyone that she could be as real and as personal with.

 

XX

 

Jackson Maine had it much more rough than everyone liked to think.

 

Sure, his father was famous and talented, but he also didn't have it very easy. He was an alcoholic. He had died at a pretty young age, it was of course a national tragedy but it didn't do much for awareness. He was painted as a fallen hero for those that loved him(or pretended to after he died), and as a washed up piece of shit who deserved what he got to those that didn't.

 

Jackson learned mostly everything from his father, which was a good but also awful thing. Good in the sense that he was able to pick up on most of his musical knowledge, but bad in the sense that he learned how to cope in bad ways.

 

Jackson's brother, Bobby, has turned out to be his opposite. He didn't take up music or performing, instead just decided to live a life far away from all of it. He was quite normal and sometimes Jackson envied him, even if he would never say that out loud. Jackson was envious mostly because his brother hadn't succumbed to the same disease that he had. Bobby coped healthy.

 

Jackson liked the way his career had played out, though. At first he rode his father's success, but quickly decided he wanted to be his own person who had his own image.

 

It of course worked, he was loved and adored across the globe. He still was, but at this point he was slowly dwindling. Not only because it had been so many years, but also just because he didn't really care anymore.

 

He loved what he did, but everything going on in his mind dragged him down.

 

"Why in the hell are you trying to start a feud with somebody I don't even know?" He asked, slightly slurring his words. He was a bit drunk, but there was no use of anybody mentioning it, it was just that common of an occurrence.

 

He was referring to the tweet, of course. He didn't know much about social media, so it was mostly handled by his team. A team that apparently thought he needed some controversy.

 

"It was an accident."

 

"Then why didn't you unlike it? God, that sounds so fuckin' stupid out loud. You know, if you're going to use that shit to start things then I want it shut down. I don't give a shit if it makes my fan base dwindle. This is so fuckin' dumb." He was clenching his fists, glaring at the people in front of him as if they had committed a crime.

 

"It's got people talking about you. I don't know if you've noticed, but that's a rare occurrence."

 

"I'd rather have nobody talking about me than it be about this. This is stupid. What's the problem with Ally Campana anyways? She never did anything to me, I don't know how people are supposed to believe that I somehow have these awful feelings about her."

 

"Did you not hear me? People are talking about you. And you and her, you make similar music. She's making numbers. More than you have in a long time. That in itself is a rivalry."

 

Jackson rolled his eyes. Was this serious? Was this what his life and career had come to? "I don't wanna do this shit anymore. Not if it's like this."

 

"Do what exactly?"

 

"Any of this shit. Back when it first began, it was easy. I made a record, went on tour, and then did it again. That was it. None of this fuckin' tweet and rival bullshit."

 

"There were rivalries in music before Twitter even existed."

 

"Yeah, but that was because the two people actually had problems. I don't even know Ally Campana, I've never even heard a fuckin' song of hers."

 

"Well you're gonna be hearing a lot of it considering how good she's doing right now. Then you're going to get real annoyed."

 

"Shut the fuck up. Literally. Shut the fuck up. Don't start shit I don't wanna be in, okay?"

 

"Well you're in it now, Jackson."

 

"No I'm not. It was a fuckin' accident right? Fuck you."

 

"You're getting too angry over all of this. Listen, we never even said you have to have a feud. It was one small thing to get your name talked about a bit. And you're not even grateful."

 

"I ain't. And I won't be. I'm sure there are other ways."

 

"What, like a new record? Because that worked so well last time."

 

"Maybe I should just retire all together if this is what it's come to." This was so ridiculous to him. He already felt his life was pathetic enough, but was it really so bad that his team had to resort to social media scandals?

 

He walked away then, mumbling a "Fuck this" just loud enough to be heard.

 

XX

 

A/N: I can't tell if I love or hate this and it's probably because I'm so used to angst that writing anything sort of just fun and ridiculous (literally what this is supposed to be, it's deadass not gonna be all that serious) just seems so OFF but it was still fun so here you go world.

 

Thanks for reading, and have a good day/night!


	3. Get Laid, Loser

Ally sometimes hated being alone in her home. It was a cozy and small place, nothing excessive, which is what people expected her to have. She felt no need to have a big place, it wasn't what she wanted.

 

She hated feeling lonely. It was an odd but strong feeling, one that gnawed at her and made her miserable.

 

She had everything most people wanted. Money. Good friends. People around her that supported her no matter what. But still, there was something missing.

 

She shook the thought off as she heard her computer chime, walking over to it and opening it up. An email. Great.

 

She read through it quickly, cocking a brow. It was from Rez.

 

Ally-

 

I got contacted about an upcoming tribute/festival that you are wanted at. Attached is a link with the information, including who else will be playing it as well. Let me know when you receive this.

 

-Rez

 

She thought it would be something fun, something she would enjoy. She always enjoyed things like this.

 

That was, until she saw who else would be playing at the tribute along with her. She rolled her eyes. Jesus Christ.

 

There were about five performers including herself, and one of them happened to be Jackson Maine.

 

"Great, that sounds great." She mumbled to herself.

 

Maybe it would be good to see that asshole. Maybe she could give him a piece of her mind.

 

XX

 

"This is getting ridiculous." Rez said, with a sigh. "What is his problem?"

 

Ally didn't have a response to that one. She wished she did, maybe this would all make a bit more sense to her.  

 

Jackson had done it again. He liked another tweet, a rude tweet about Ally. This time, she was apparently a talentless hack that only fed into the mainstream and didn't have a mind of her own, and she only liked money.

 

While she could take the muppet comment, she couldn't help but feel sort of offended at this one. She wrote all of her own music. She had always loved creating, always loved adding a personal touch to her music. Sure, she had a pop touch to some of her new songs. So what? She couldn't keep making the same music for her whole life, she liked experimenting.

 

"If it's his team, why are THEY doing this?" She questioned, and he didn't know what exactly to say. The first time, he could forgive it. Maybe even understand why. Times were changing, being on the internet was the business. But, this was just as unprofessional as going to the press and feeding lies.

 

"I'm not sure. I could contact them and see just what's going on, why they're doing this and request that they unlike the tweets."

 

"I guess we could do that. They'll probably do it again, though." She sighed. What a fucking mess. "Is this supposed to be their set up for the tribute we're playing? He's supposed to be there, too."

 

"I know. I don't get why they would want that sort of set up, do they expect you two to fight on stage or something?"

 

Ally scoffed. "I'd kick his ass."

 

"Keep it professional, Ally."

 

"Whatever. Just contact them. Call me when you get a response. Maybe we can get this all cleaned up before it even begins."

 

"I'm hoping so."

 

XX

 

"Bad news."

 

Ally huffed. There seemed to be a shortage of good news these days. "Just hit me with it."

 

"I didn't know if I should tell you this but..."

 

"Just say it." She interrupted. "It can't be that bad."

 

"I guess it isn't, depending on how you look at it."

 

"Can you just tell me?" She was getting impatient. Why was he being like this?

 

"Jackson's team and I spoke. Apparently, he mostly runs his social media. They apologized about the tweets he liked, and said that it wasn't them, that they wouldn't represent him in such a way."

 

Well, that was a turn of events she wasn't expecting. "So, it was him all along? Is that what you're telling me?"

 

"Sorry to say it, but it was."

 

"That asshole. He's older than me and is acting like a fucking child. What's up with that shit?"

 

"I have no clue, but don't entertain it. Don't like tweets about him, don't shade him when you talk about him, take this opportunity to make yourself look like the bigger person. He's already ruined his own career enough, this will have him all the way in the grave."

 

Ally couldn't help but chuckle, liking the sound of that. "Should I lie? Say we met once, and I liked him? Make him look even more like an asshat?"

 

"I don't think that's the most smart move. Stay quiet, and if asked about it, just simply say you have no bad blood with Jackson Maine, and you never have."

 

She waited a few moments before speaking again. "Why do you think HE would do this?"

 

"I'm not sure. To revive his career maybe, get people talking about him again. Little does he know, it's going to have the opposite effect. You're a big star, that's why he would choose you. There are millions that love you, but of course there are those that dislike or even hate you for whatever reason. Perhaps he's trying to appeal to them?"

 

"That's really fucking pathetic. Like, so pathetic."

 

"I know. Maybe it's a midlife crisis." Rez chuckled.

 

Ally snickered. "Maybe he needs to get laid. So much for the respectable country boy that is sweet to women, huh?"

 

Rez had to stop himself from laughing. She was rarely ever like this, Jackson sure had her riled. It made sense, he had to admit he would be too if the comments were directed at him. They weren't worth risking a career, though. "Ally. You need to promise me something."

 

"What?" She asked, surprised at his sudden tone change. He was just joking around and laughing with her, what had happened to that? That man had to pick a side.

 

"Promise me that you won't entertain it. That you'll stay quiet about it, and not start anything on your end. Don't be as dumb as him."

 

"I won't be as dumb as him. I promise." She couldn't promise and agree with anything else he had said, though. She couldn't resist a little bit of fun. Then again, who could?

 

Maybe Rez. But he was... Rez. The same as her in some ways, but her opposite in all of the others. She supposed that was why they worked so well together.

 

XX

 

**Jackson and Ally... what's up with them?**

 

_Jackson Maine liked a tweet the other day shading Ally Campana, leaving us all wondering what was happening between them. Is a feud beginning? Has there been one this whole time that we didn't know about?_

_Another tweet was liked today. Ally's manager reached out to Jackson's team, to get them to remove the likes and also see what was going on. According to them, Jackson is the one who runs that account for the most part._

_And the plot thickens! We rarely see Jackson post apart from things that are very obviously curated by his team, but I guess he likes to come on and like tweets about artists he doesn't seem to like! Not something we ever expected from him, but you learn something new everyday._

_Why doesn't he like her, though? We did some deep digging... and found nada. Zero evidence of any bad blood. Interesting, considering the rude nature of the tweets. For Jackson to think that of Ally... well, he must dislike her a lot._

_We did find that they performed at the same places at some points and also showed up to the same shows, but that's nothing overly surprising. All artists show up to those sorts of things. Plus, they barely interacted!_

_So, what's the issue? There's obviously something that happened behind the scenes that we never knew about, but thanks to these tweets, Jackson's dislike for Ally is now very public. And one day, we hope we can get to the bottom of it all. For now though, we can enjoy the ride!_

_What do you think about all of this? Where do you think this will go? Be sure to let us know, and if you have any clue how it began, be sure to tell us! We know that some of you are quite the detectives!_

 

Jackson huffed. Was this serious?

 

As expected, he contacted his team immediately.

 

"Look at the link I sent you. Open that fuckin' thing now. And read it, nice and thorough. I want to know if anything sticks out to you, like it did to me." Jackson said through gritted teeth.

 

"Well, hello to you too."

 

"Just read it."

 

After a few moments, the man spoke up. "It's just like any other gossip article. What's so special? You already knew about the other tweet, we let you know this morning."

 

"That's not the part I'm referring to. You see that second paragraph? The part where you claimed that I run that account for the most part? Read it again if you have to."

 

"Jackson, calm down. It'll be alright. Look, you know these gossip sites like to make things up all of the time. It happens. Just chill out."

 

"Oh, really? So Ally's manger didn't reach out to you?"

 

"That part is true."

 

"Then, what did you say to them?"

 

"Listen I didn't..."

 

"Do you know how easily I can find out if you're lying or not? Just tell me right now. Did you or did you not say that I run the account?"

 

"Listen. We didn't say that verbatim. But, we said something along those lines. And I guess it was taken that way. Sorry."

 

Jackson knew he was fabricating it, but let it go. "Well, Sorry doesn't take it back. Now I'm knee deep in some shit I didn't even want a part of in the first place."

 

"Well, you're in it now."

 

"That doesn't mean I like it. It's stupid. Idiotic."

 

"You have a show coming up, and she'll be there."

 

"Great. I can explain to her everything that's going on, how my team all got fired because they couldn't resist some fuckin' high school drama."

 

"Jackson, we-"

 

"You have two strikes. You're almost out. Might wanna be careful. Goodbye."

 

He hung up. His angry side didn't really come out that often, it was something he tried to keep at bay. But he just couldn't handle it.

 

He would fix this all, and make it seem as though it had never happened at all. 

 

XX

 

Ally and Ramon had seen the article too, except it had a much different effect on them. They found it to be fucking hilarious.

 

"See, it even says here, we've barely interacted! I maybe said hi to him once." Ally said, wriggling her brows. She was really trying to think of a reason that this could've started, but found nothing.

 

"He was offended that you didn't fall at his feet like every girl seems to. He's mad that you didn't suck his dick right off the bat."

 

Ally chuckled. "As if I would. And I'm sure those girls all feel dumb now."

 

"He'd call them all muppets given the chance."

 

"He'd say they're all less than him because he thinks he's above all else."

 

"He has a God complex for sure."

 

"Jackson Maine being our god explains why the world is so fucked."

 

Ramon snickered. "What a lame asshole. And you have to perform with him?"

 

"I don't think so. There's like five of us, and I think we're all going seperately. I guess I'll find out in rehearsal. I sure hope there's not part where we all have to be together, though."

 

"Oh, you'd beat his ass on stage."

 

"That's what I said! I'd own that little cowboy."

 

"He's so pathetic."

 

"I was thinking he probably needed to get laid."

 

"I never thought of that... he definitely does." Ramon took Ally's computer and scrolled up, where there was a photo of her and Jackson.

 

Ramon looked directly at Jackson's photo and said "Get laid, loser."

 

The two doubled over in laughter.

 

"You're so fucking stupid!"

 

"So stupid that you laughed?"

 

"Because it's true."

 

This whole thing was bringing out a new side in her. And she couldn't tell if she liked it or not.

 

XX

 

As rehearsal got closer and closer, Ally dreaded it more and more. Not because of the performance itself, but because she had to see her favorite person. The elegant and lovely Jackson Maine.

 

The theme was grey or black, to keep it classy. Ally's designers had already made the perfect dress for her, and decided on the perfect hairstyle.

 

She would of course have to get dolled up for rehearsal, just for show, so she went to get all of that out of the way.

 

After she was done, it was time for the actual rehearsal. She knew a mess was coming, and she was right.

 

While she was in her dressing room, touching up her makeup, her door opened. She at first thought it was somebody telling her how much time she had, but instead it was Jackson fucking Maine.

 

"This is my room." She said sternly, giving him an angry glare. "I'm sure you have your own." She turned away then, not wanting to look at him anymore. What the hell did he want, and why did he think it was okay to just barge in her room like this? Had he ever heard of personal space?

 

"I just came in here to talk to you. I can read the sign, you know. I know it's your fuckin' room. You don't have to be a bitch about it." He said, immediately regretting it. This WASNT what he came in here to do.

 

"What did you just call me?" She looked back at him then, and if looks could kill... well, he'd be dead as hell.

 

"Can you not hear? I called you a bitch." He knew he shouldn't have said it. But god, she was unbearable. He felt anger welling up inside of him. Maybe it was the way she was glaring at him, they way she didn't even let him speak... whatever it was, it pissed him off.

 

She stood abruptly, and he thought for sure he was going to get smacked. Instead, she called for help.

 

"Can you get him out of here? He called me a fucking bitch for no reason!" She yelled, immediately catching security's attention.

 

"I called you a bitch for a reason. I came in to tell you something, you were rude. That makes you a bitch."

 

"Get. Out." She said, and he turned to leave just as security grabbed him.

 

"What was it you were going to tell me?" She shouted as he got brought back to his own dressing room.

 

"Forget about. I changed my mind about it anyways." He went back into his room, sighing. So much for fixing it all. Maybe she was just another stuck up pop bitch that thought she was above the rest of the world because teenage girls worshipped her.

 

Meanwhile, Ally slammed her door. Before, she feared just merely seeing him, she had no idea that there would actually be a confrontation.

 

"Ally, you're first. You're up in 5 minutes!" She heard someone shout. Great. She had gotten all riled just before her performance. She just hoped she could keep it together.

 

XX

 

Everyone performed their songs separately, and then at the end, they all had to sing together. Meaning, Ally and Jackson would have to see each other again.

 

Ally decided to just ignore him, what the fuck was his problem anyways? Storming into her room, calling her names. Fuck him.

 

He didn't even bother to look her way. He sung as he needed to, pretended he didn't even hear her fucking annoying voice. Fuck her.

 

It went without disaster, but they were close to an altercation at the end, when everybody got feedback and shuffled off the stage. Ally couldn't help but lock eyes with Jackson, to which she gave him a dirty look. He glared back, and mouthed "The fuck are you looking at?" She wanted to punch his fucking face in right there. He was honestly feeling the same way. They had to rehearse a few more times before the actual performance, they imagined that would be lots of fun for both of them.

 

After the real performance, Ally's life could go back to normal. She didn't have to see him anymore. If he wanted to like any other tweets, so be it. She just wanted to stay away from him, forever. But then again, they were in the same industry. That would be damn near impossible.

 

She was going to try like hell, though.

 

XX

 

A/N: I'm sorry for taking SO LONG to update this. Honestly, this story is so much fun to write I love it. Thanks for all of the support so far, hopefully you all stick around for the rest of the ride! It's gonna be lots of fun, I can promise you that.

 

I hope I don't have to repeat this again, but the whole feud is supposed be ridiculous. Look at any music feuds in real life. Dumb insults thrown back and forth, often coming from the smallest things... that's all this is supposed to be. Ridiculous.

 

Ally and Jackson are flawed. Their flaws are going to become more and more apparent as time goes on, and are the reason why they sometimes act how they do. I know that this can be "annoying" to some, but you have to understand, not everybody is going to act like you personally would in a situation. Different people have different flaws and ways to react. I'm not saying they're necessarily right, they are most certainly wrong at times, just like real people are. That's what makes characters/people grow, isn't it? If they were never wrong, they would have no reason to grow or change.

 

Sorry for the long note this time guys, just wanted to clear all of that up.

 

Thanks for reading, have a great day/night!


	4. Do You Believe In Hate At First Sight or Should I Walk By Again?

A/N: double update! Be sure to read the chapter before this one if you haven't already!

 

XX

**Ally and Jackson get even more heated... the feud continues.**

 

We all know the basics of the Ally and Jackson feud by now. Sudden tweet liking, not a good enough history to place a finger on just why they don't like each other.

 

Well, it turns out, the feeling is mutual between both of them. So far, we have only seen Jackson liking things, showcasing his dislike for the pop star, Ally.

 

But as of last night, we have an actual altercation to add to this odd timeline.

 

As we all know, Ally and Jackson are playing a tribute together. Immediately after hearing about it, the audience's reactions were mixed. Happy that the tribute itself was a thing of course, but also wondering how this was going to work out for Jackson and Ally.

 

Last night, during the first rehearsal, Jackson apparently went into Ally's dressing room, and called her a bitch, causing Ally to call security and yell at him. We aren't exactly sure what transpired leading up to this point, but we know it wasn't pretty.

 

It's obvious they don't really get along, and we still don't exactly know why. Nobody else seems to, either. This feud appeared out of thin air, and seems to be going especially strong.

 

Will we ever figure it out? Will anything further happen between these two these next few days? Will Ally and Jackson be able to keep it together for the performance, or will the tribute falter because of their disdain for each other? The answer to all of these questions is simple: who the hell knows. Because, we sure don't!

 

XX

 

"Ally."

 

Rez's voice was stern, and Ally could tell that he wasn't in the mood. She was used to it, she had of course seen him at his worst. She had seen his whiny side, his angry side, his happy side, his upset side. He could say the same for her, and she supposed that was a good thing.

 

"Rez." She replied back sarcastically, knowing it would make him even more angry, but found some subtle joy in that fact.

 

"What the hell happened last night?" He disregarded her sarcasm which was odd for him, he almost always had something to say about it, he would always scold her. He sounded tired as hell though, so maybe that explained it.

 

"What do you mean?" Truth was, Ally knew exactly what he was talking about. She just wished it was something that she could keep a secret for now. But, being a public figure as big as she was, that wasn't exactly possible.

 

"I mean with Jackson Maine. I heard that there was some trouble between you two."

 

"Well yeah, he's sort of the one who started it. He came into my room, you know. You're not exactly supposed to do that."

 

Rez sighed, loudly. "I don't care who started it, Ally. At this point, you're acting just as immature as he is. I don't know if you noticed, but you're both grown adults. There's no need for this high school drama nonsense."

 

Ally huffed. "Don't compare me to him." She didn't know why the comment had effected her so much, but it sure did.

 

"I can and I will, because you two are acting the same. Like children. Like you can't just get over your silly feud to sing, it's your job. Do you know that something like this at an office job would get you FIRED? I hope you feel lucky, being a pop star."

 

"He came into my room, and he called me a bitch. I called security. It's simple. It wasn't like we had a physical fight, it isn't like I called him a name or anything."

 

"And you're telling me nothing happened leading up to that? He just came into your room and said you were a bitch?"

 

He kinda had her there. "No. I never said that."

 

"You sort of did. You're to blame too, you know. It's takes two of you for this sort of nonsense to transpire, and you both had a part in this. You set him off in the first place."

 

"That's not an excuse! Maybe he should've just left and said nothing."

 

"I never said it was an excuse, I just said maybe next time keep a level head as well. I know it's easy to blame him but Ally, you're at fault too. You need to admit that, and move on. I told you not to entertain all of this and now you did, and people can't seem to stop talking about it. It would've been so much easier if you had just stopped and kept a level head. But now you have a part in this... feud. It's everywhere."

 

"It's not that big of a deal."

 

"It is. Something like this could ruin your image if you let it get the best of you."

 

"What do you suggest that I do?"

 

"Move the hell on. That's it."

 

"Rez, can I ask you something?"

 

Another sigh. This one even more loud than before. "What is it?"

 

"Have you ever disliked somebody before?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Great. Did you just stop disliking them out of nowhere, because somebody told you to?"

 

"Not really. I have my own opinions and reasons for certain relationships with people. That's all."

 

"Great! Okay, so get this. I dislike Jackson Maine. He's rude, and I'm not going to let him walk all over me and say nasty things about me. I know he dislikes me too, and even if I move on, he won't."

 

"That's exactly why you have to! Do you not get it? My reasons for disliking people are actually mature and adult ones."

 

"Oh, really? You get pissy when people glare at you the wrong way. Jackson has called me names, he's insulted what I do, he's insulted what I look like."

 

"And you think giving him a taste of that will make him stop? No, it's going to rile him up more. He's going to want to mess with you, because he knows that it bothers you."

 

"Bothering him a little bit can't hurt that much. I just want him to hear how stupid he sounds."

 

"Ally." Rez growled. "Stop. Listen, you're insecure, and you want to take some of that out on him, but you can't do that. Not if you don't want to be eaten alive. I've done my best to try and keep your image squeaky clean, giving you all that you'll ever need. Don't fuck it up now."

 

After the word "insecure", Ally had tuned him out. It was ringing in her ears, taunting her. "I'm what? What the fuck did you just call me?"

 

"Ally, you have to-"

 

"You can't call me insecure. You've known me for awhile, and you have no idea what the hell I'm feeling. You don't know me like that." Her voice was sharp as a knife, and filled with anger.

 

"Ally, I didn't mean it like that. You have to calm down. And you're telling me that's all you took from that? You know what, if this will be such an issue, I can pull you out of the tribute. We can pretend that you have come down with something."

 

"You can't do that. That'll wreck my image, can't you see that?" Ally never missed a performance, not unless she was very sick. And what had happened to being the bigger person, anyway? Rez was giving her an easy way out, one that she just couldn't accept. "I can't miss it, people will know it's because of Jackson. And I can't have that."

 

"Well, I guess that's a start. All you need to do now is push your ill feelings towards him aside and sing, just like you normally would. It's your line of work. You're always going to have to work with people you dislike, it's part of life."

 

She sighed. "Alright. I've gotta go. Bye, Rez."

 

As the call ended, and the silence in the room hung over her like a heavy blanket, she came to a realization. It was something that she didn't exactly like, and it was something that she would never exactly admit out loud.

 

It was that she didn't like being called out on her bullshit.

 

XX

 

"You called her a bitch, are you serious right now?"

 

Jackson should've figured this was coming. He knew it the second that the words he spoke to Ally escaped his lips. He knew he'd have to hear it. And normally, he would've been able to stop himself. But, anger had gotten the best of him.

 

It was something he wasn't exactly proud of, but his emotions weren't exactly the easiest to control lately. He wasn't really in tune with them, and it made them sort of unpredictable. He just let it all happen though, what else could he do? It caused him to make a great amount of mistakes, but it wasn't the only thing he lost control in within his life. Sometimes, he felt as though he was floating outside of his body and watching himself, and he had no idea how to change that. He didn't exactly know who he was anymore.

 

His life was sort of mundane in that way, and that was why he looked for any sort of way to give himself a rush, no matter how pathetic that way was. He supposed that was why he had done this. But, a big part of it was that Ally Campana was a bitch.

 

"It was a mistake. I was mad, and I let it get the best of me. Nothin' all that serious, I'm sure she's over it now. And even if she isn't, so be it. It's not like I liked a bunch of tweets about her appearance and life, right?" Jackson sneered at the man glaring at him, whose eyes widened as he spoke the words.

 

"That doesn't mean slander her directly. Social media isn't as serious as real life. Now, people know for sure that you two have a problem."

 

"Wasn't that the goal? Make up your goddamn mind."

 

"Jackson, listen."

 

Jackson ran a hand through his hair, breathing deeply. This was fucked. So fucked. "I'm listening."

 

"This is ruining you. So many articles are being written about what an asshole you are, so many people are calling you a dick on every platform available to mankind."

 

"And who started it? That's right, the people who are supposed to make all of the big decisions for me. You know what I have to say? Don't start something you can't finish."

 

"Well, do you think we should apologize?"

 

Jackson chuckled. "I don't know. I wasn't exactly lying to her, she is kind of a bitch. If it'll make things better though, apologize. Put out a tweet or something. I don't really care. It doesn't mean I like her, though."

 

"You don't have to. You just have to be mature. God, this must be why you don't have many friends, isn't it?"

 

Jackson felt that familiar anger within him rise. "What?"

 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

 

"Don't start somethin' you can't finish. This is why I don't have friends? If you want to talk to Ally personally, go for it. She's not the nicest. And maybe it wasn't the best idea to curse at her, but it also wasn't the best idea to get her angry at me in the first place. You know why I went into her dressing room? I went in there to apologize. I just let my anger get the best of me. I'm not the best with people, but I tried. And she was rude to me."

 

The man shook his head. "If you say so. Listen, just try and keep it together, okay? Do you want us to put out the apology statement or what?"

 

"Yeah, go for it."

 

"Don't you think that you should write it? Or at least look over it before it's posted?"

 

"I'll look over it. I'm not the best with words." He walked away then, realizing that he just wasn't the greatest at many things these days.

 

XX

 

@JacksonMaine

 

*photo attached*

 

I would like to address something that has been ongoing for a bit now, and talk about my side of it all.

 

As you all know, there have been some crude words spoken about a fellow artist, especially on my part. It was all very immature, and I would like to say that it was all a moment of anger and nothing more than that. I don't hold resentment towards anybody that works beside me, I know I have my problems, everyone does.

 

Take this as you will, just know that I regret my actions. And to my fans, this isn't the image of me I want you all to see. We all have moments of weakness, and this was one of mine. I'm very sorry to you all.

 

XX

 

Ally didn't have much experience in hating people, it wasn't something that came naturally to her. She got angry and had a temper, sure, but she didn't like to hold grudges.

 

It was something she had often prided herself in, something that she actually could brag about. Now though, something changed. Something had snapped within her, all because of Jackson Maine.

 

She looked into the dressing room mirror, tucking her hair behind her ear. It was a last minute executive decision to dye it back to brown, her natural color. For this specific performance, her team wanted her to look as pure as possible. It was a tribute to somebody who had passed, after all.

 

She had on no makeup, a look that she wasn't exactly accustomed to, but she didn't exactly hate it. She was starting to gain more and more confidence in herself now, something that was once so foreign to her. Even if she wasn't completely there yet, she was making progress, and that was what mattered, wasn't it?

 

She was torn away from her state of daydreaming when she heard her phone chime. She picked it up, thinking it was somebody wishing her luck, or maybe even Rez telling her to behave herself.

 

What she wasn't expecting was a ton of people sending her a link, a link that apparently led to an apology letter Jackson Maine had written.

 

She was so caught up in getting ready for day two of rehearsals that she didn't even notice this, and nobody on her team or anything had either, because they were all busy as well.

 

"Five minutes!" She heard, as well as a knock on her door, causing her to jump.

 

"Fuck." She muttered, opening her phone and clicking the link.

 

She read through the apology twice, each time looking for one specific thing and not finding it.

 

Not once did he say sorry to her. Only to his fans.

 

She knew it was quite the nitpick, and that she should've just been grateful that he was putting his foot down and admitting that he was wrong, but it felt so off. It didn't feel genuine, it felt curated by a team. She had no doubt that it was.

 

Knowing she didn't have much time to spare, she burst out of her own room, and flung open the door to Jackson's.

 

He was sitting, staring into the mirror.

 

"Hey." She said, her phone still in her hand.

 

"Oh, shouldn't you be in your own room? Don't you have one?" He spat, glaring at her.

 

She scoffed. Here he goes again. "Is that really the way you want to act when you just issued an apology towards me? Come on."

 

"What the hell are you..." He paused. "Oh yeah. That. Look, I was just saying, this is all sort of-"

 

"You didn't even know about it?!" She interrupted. "You're telling me that you really had your team post an apology for you, and you were still going to be an asshole? Jesus." 

 

"They were at least supposed to run it by me first." He admitted.

 

"So you had them write it completely? Oh my god. You're not even sorry!"

 

"Listen. I'm gonna try and keep my cool here. When I came into your room last time, I was going to just fuckin' talk to you. Tell you that I didn't hate you. But then, you were rude, and it caused me to snap."

 

"I wasn't rude."

 

"You were. You had a little fuckin' smart comment, and it pissed me the fuck off."

 

"Well I'm sorry that you liked those rude things about me and I thought you were coming in to taunt me."

 

"I don't actually think those things, okay?"

 

"Oh, was that why you had your team write out an apology where it doesn't once say 'I'm sorry Ally'?"

 

He was trying to stay calm, but she was really starting to piss him off. "Listen, that obviously wasn't me."

 

"Well, you have your chance now." She smirked, and that was what set him off.

 

"You're not getting shit coming in here all smug. All you're going to get is a nice fuck off. So, fuck off. Get the fuck out of my room. I can call security like you did with me, if you'd like."

 

"What the fuck? You're an asshole, I hope you know that. Prick."

 

"Bitch. Go fix your fuckin' face."

 

She gave him a deadly glare then, and he was almost positive that she was going to charge at him. She didn't do anything except for clench her fists at her side. "What the fuck did you just say to me? You know what you need to fix? Your fucking attitude."

 

She stormed out of the room then, not so much because she just couldn't take it, but because she was about to punch him in the face.

 

"There you are!" She heard someone shout.

 

"We thought you took off!" Someone else said.

 

"You were supposed to be on two minutes ago. What the hell were you doing in Jackson's room? He wasn't messing with you again, was he?" The first person asked, cocking a brow.

 

She shook her head. Immediately she wished she told the truth. He was messing with her, all because she had went in there to talk about his apology. He might as well take it down now, it meant nothing.

 

"Alright, come on."

 

She knew that they could all tell that she was lying. She was very obviously pissed off. She wasn't exactly the best at hiding her anger. She knew that she wasn't exactly the sweetest either, but she couldn't get over what he had said to her. She didn't care about much else at the moment.

 

She went onto stage, her mind still on Jackson.

 

The fucker had insulted her, called her a bitch again, made a comment about her looks, and had made her late. Damn him to hell.

 

XX

 

Jackson sighed to himself as he heard the music begin to play, signifying that Ally was on stage.

 

Maybe the two of them just shouldn't interact, he concluded. They weren't capable of adult conversations or interactions.

 

He had messed up again, and it pissed him off. Only thing was, it pissed him off because he was ruining his own image. She could play the victim all she wanted, but it took two people to have an argument.

 

He had to find a way to make things better. Not between he and Ally, but for himself. That was the best option at this point.

 

He knew his team was going to be pissed at him, but he would deal with them later. His ignorance was only because they hadn't sent him the apology before like they said he would. They were to blame about the start of it all, anyways. All obviously held an anger because of those stupid tweets, and that anger wasn't going anywhere, especially not after the comment he had just made.

 

He huffed, not believing himself. He was fucked.

 

XX

 

Ally must've glared at him ten times.

 

He noticed this, of course. He looked back at her, narrowing his eyes. Everytime he saw her looks his way, he knew she had that look of resentment.

 

No words were spoken between the two unless you counted the words they sang (in perfect harmony, mind you, they both found it humorous and also hated how well their voices blended together), but there was still a strong tension within the room. Maybe the others could feel it, Ally and Jackson's anger towards each other was quite the force after all.

 

She hated how he remained on her mind even after they left, even when she went home and took a nap, tired of it all.

 

She couldn't escape him.

 

XX

 

A/N: ally and jackson? Did you mean: my favorite 5 year old petty children? Lmao this story is so much fun to write y'all have no idea this chapter only took me like two hours which is kind of unheard of for me. Hopefully it's as fun to read.

 

Thanks for reading and for all of the support, it means the world to me. Have a great day/night!


End file.
